Wolf Packs
A Pack is a name used to describe a group of werewolves, or hybrids, or both. Major werewolf clans usually consists of a group of werewolves coming from a single bloodline that may include ruling or royal families. As shown on several occasions, packs seem to always have both a leader and followers. There were originally seven packs each werewolf can trace their bloodline from, all of which had their own unique strain of werewolf venom. Season One of introduced the concept of werewolf clan hierarchy. Within it, there is a werewolf elder which can act as a shaman for werewolf rituals. History The concept of werewolf packs seems to have existed since the genesis of the werewolf species, when each bloodline had a specific attribute or ability, such as speed, strength, or the ability to sense an enemy approaching. In order to make their packs more powerful, a ritual to unite packs was performed called the Unification Ceremony, during which two packs would have each of their Alphas marry each other in a bonding ceremony presided over by a shaman. Once the ceremony was completed, every werewolf in each pack who participated in the ritual would mystically inherit the ability of the Alpha that was married into their pack. After centuries of intermarriage between the different packs and bloodlines, all werewolves eventually possessed the same abilities, and this ceremony was forgotten in favor of marriages between packs that were political or territorial in nature. However, the concept of werewolf packs persisted, as wolves are pack-driven creatures, and the werewolves needed to stay banded together in order to protect each other during and after the werewolf genocide, which was initiated by the vampire species upon learning that a werewolf bite is fatal to vampires. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Series |-|Season Two= |-|Season Three= |-|Season Four= |-|Season Five= Throughout The Originals Series |-|Season One= |-|Season Two= |-|Season Three= |-|Season Four= |-|Season Five= Throughout Legacies Series Season One In This is the Part Where You Run, In Hope is Not the Goal, In Malivore, Structure There have been more than half a dozen known packs introduced which are well structured and differentiated compared to other packs or groups shown so far. A pack acts as a large organization or an extended family, offering support and protection to its members, but it is administered by a strict rules of conduct that lead to severe punishment those who transgress the rules. Wolf Packs are hierarchical according to a well-defined pattern: *'Alpha:' Alphas are leader of their pack; they make the commands that other pack members choose to follow. There can only be one Alpha per pack, whether male or female, though there can be a werewolf clan in which each pack in the clan has their own Alpha. However, there may be some wolves who challenge another wolf for the Alpha position. An alpha may give up his status in order for him and his pack to join another. The relinquishment of their status requires a ritual done with a werewolf shaman. *'Elder:' Every pack has a couple elder werewolves, such as Mary Dumas, who act as guides and shamans that uphold their traditions as well as various werewolf ceremonies of significance. *'Werewolf community:' the families belonging to the same pack act as members of one big family where some families can even be considered werewolf royalty. Typically, packs retains some form of alliance so representatives may be sent when it is required to interact with other factions, respectively humans, vampires and witches. While packs are common among those who are werewolves, there exists lone wolves who are werewolves or hybrids who chooses to either (1) not be a member of any official pack, or (2) leave their pack, or who (3) hasn't found a pack to join at this time. Some packs choose to chain themselves up during the full moon, while others chose to go out into the wilderness, away from any humans, and allow their wolf form to run free. A tradition that belongs only to the Appalachian Mountains Pack is to take a possession of the person they killed and put it in a group of trees in the woods. An Alpha can be challenged for their role as head of the pack by another wolf who wants to be leader, who will not obey the Alpha. Challenges consist of the two competing to show the other wolves who is the most dominant; the wolf who is determined to be the most dominant is accepted by the other wolves as the Alpha of the pack. Known Challenges *Kimberley vs. Tyler for control over Tyler's Pack - Kimberley tried to take control of the pack, but Tyler showed his superiority. However, their pack was killed by Klaus and sacrificed/betrayed by Hayley, who was working for Professor Shane. *Klaus vs. Paige for control over Paige's Pack - Klaus (being the Original hybrid) wanted to make more hybrids (half werewolf and half vampire) to be his own private army, so he used Paige's Pack to attempt to make hybrids. However, Klaus was unable to create a successful hybrid without the blood of the doppelgänger. *Oliver vs. Hayley for control over the Crescent Wolf Pack. *Jackson vs. Aiden for control over the Crescent Wolf Pack. *Rafael vs. Jed for control over the Salvatore Boarding School Pack. Known Packs *Jules' Pack *Paige's Pack (Hybrids; Destroyed) *Tyler's Pack (Hybrids; Destroyed) *Klaus' Pack (Hybrids; Destroyed) *Appalachian Mountains Pack *Deep Water Pack *Barry Pack *Poldark Pack *Malraux Pack (Endangered; Inactive) *BasRoq Pack *Paxon Pack *Salvatore Boarding School Pack *Bayou Packs **Crescent Wolf Pack **The Guerrera Family (Destroyed) **North East Atlantic Pack Alphas 640px-Paige4265.png|Paige †|link=Paige Jules.PNG|Jules †|link=Jules File:TO-S1-Francesca.png |Francesca Guerrera †|link=Francesca Guerrera OliverS2Crop.jpg|Oliver †|link=Oliver TO-S1-Lana.png|Lana †|link=Lana TO-S2-Jackson.jpg|Jackson Kenner (Co-Alpha) †|link=Jackson Kenner Hayleygreycardi.png|Hayley Marshall † (Formerly)|link=Hayley Marshall-Kenner Ansel.PNG|Ansel †|link=Ansel Hell.jpg|Niklaus Mikaelson † (Formerly)|link=Niklaus Mikaelson 409 - 057.jpg|Tyler Lockwood † (Formerly)|link=Tyler Lockwood Legacies-S1-Jed.png|Jed (Formerly)|link=Jed Legacies-S2-Rafael.png|Rafael Waithe|link=Rafael Waithe Trivia *There are seven bloodlines that can be traced back to the beginning of werewolf history. These bloodlines are considered "royalty". **Crescent Wolf Pack ***Labonair Family ***Kenner Family **North East Atlantic Pack ***Ansel and Niklaus Mikaelson's Family Bloodline **Deep Water, Malraux, BasRoq, Barry, Poldark and Paxon are revealed to be the others in Behind the Black Horizon however which of these Klaus is from is still unknown. *The only pack mentioned in the books is the Original Pack. It is not known if normal werewolves travel together or not in the book series. *As of Season Five of , there have been eight known wolf packs, most of which are now disbanded for one reason or another. *According to Eve, werewolf packs from all over the United States had come to New Orleans in order to witness Hope's birth, as both of her parents were from well-known werewolf bloodlines. Since the baby's birth, some of the packs went back to their location but came back for Jackson and Hayley's wedding in which their Alphas would declare Jackson as the Alpha of this new pack. Gallery CrescentAlpha0.png Jul.jpg|JP Poodk.jpg|PP Alpha2.png|TP Klaus yh.jpg|KP Crescentclan3-0.png|CW GuerreraFaction 2.png|GP AppMountPack0.png|AM NEA Pack.png|NEA Normal TheOriginals201-0888Francesca.jpeg Pack2.png Twelve Hybrids.png New orleans-wolf-pack.jpg NewOrleansWolves0.png See also Category:Groups Category:Supernatural Category:Werewolves Category:Hybrids Category:Werewolf Packs